


Age Shall Not Weary Them

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Diana/Steve Trevor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: Many years after the end of the first World War - and all the wars that followed - Diana finds a familiar face out among the stars.  James T. Kirk, though, is nothing like Steve Trevor.





	Age Shall Not Weary Them

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Wonder Woman (2017). Warning for brief discussion of sex, but nothing explicit.

It is some time before she can accept that he is not the man she lost.

 

They look so alike, when James ( _Jim,_ he tells her again, teasingly) is gazing out a porthole, every line of his face drawn in ice blue and shadow, the stars huge as they’re reflected in his eyes.  There is even a familiarity to that smile – the one that’s almost not there, just a softening at the corners of the mouth, before James ( _Jim, please!_ ) covers it with a smirk and the brief resonance is gone.

 

She should know better, of course.  Between those few, heady days when she fought alongside Steve Trevor and now, more than three hundred years have passed.  She has had allies, and lovers, many and varied. She has learned to meet people where they are.

 

And yet, when she first fights alongside James ( _Princess, what do I have to do_   _to get you to call me Jim?_ ), and  _this_ captain looks at her with the eyes of  _her_ captain… and then winks roguishly and mouths  _watch this_ before leaping out and phasering everything within range, something inside Diana wilts, just a little.

 

The first time she hears him angrily turn down the suggestion that sacrificing himself and their landing party might allow the civilians they were escorting to escape with their lives –  _we’re not letting ourselves get slaughtered like animals; I don’t believe in the no-win scenario –_ that something wilts even further.  And a faint ache begins to blossom in its place.  It tugs at her, for a while, every time she sees him, sees the mask of Steve’s face with someone else behind it.

 

And then, one day, she’s on the  _Enterprise_ as part of a diplomatic mission gone wrong – it turns out the advanced civilisation they were so pleased to encounter is currently engaged in the less-than-advanced activity of committing genocide against a subset of its population – and the call comes through from Starfleet Command.  Under no circumstances is Captain Kirk to intervene in the slaughter taking place on the planet below.  Too politically dicey; too dangerous; too great an imposition of the Federation’s will on an independent world.  He is to retreat to a safe orbit, there to observe, and record, and await any response to the Federation’s delicately worded suggestion to the planetary government that their war crimes could damage future trade relations.

 

The captain listens attentively, and gives Lt. Uhura a nod to cut the communication.

 

Then, without turning, he addresses Diana.  “So, Princess.  Feel like beaming down with me to stop a genocide?”

 

Her smile is fierce.

 

He isn’t Steve, she realises, but Steve would have  _liked_ him. What’s more, Steve would have been willing to fight beside this reckless, selfless boy.  This bold young warrior, who has left behind his mother and everything he knew, and taken a ship into the vast unknown, just because he believes he can do some good out there.

 

He isn’t Steve, but she does recognise him, in a way.

 

When Diana takes Jim into her bed ( _I thought I asked you to call me… oh!_ ), she has long since stopped searching for traces of Steve Trevor in his face.  Contrary to what they each expect, he doesn’t seduce her and she doesn’t teach him.  They make love like two young Amazons might, still in the first flush of discovering their power, drunk on the joy of exploration.

 

They will not last.  But she thinks of Steve, and of everyone else who has lived and served and died beside her, in all these centuries.  Love does not need to last, to have meaning.  And if she still sees an echo of Steve in Jim, from time to time, she’s started to see a hint of Jim in the photo on the wall of her quarters, too.  The ache in her chest remains, but it is an old ache, almost a comfort.

 

(at the going down of the sun and in the morning we will remember them)


End file.
